


Naked Truth

by MiraculousMage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I promise, I should've posted this a few days ago, Not nearly as tragic as it sounds, oh well, you will notice I did not tag Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMage/pseuds/MiraculousMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir once wondered what would happen if he used Cataclysm on Ladybug. Now he knows. Will he be able to deal with the aftermath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Truth

The motions were so familiar to him. Lift his hand into the air, say the magic word, gather dark magic into his palm, and then break something. It was always so simple, and yet he had come close time and time again to using it on a living person. It was something he never wanted to do.

Something’s wrong this time. He’s not sure if it’s the Akuma’s power at work, or his bad luck, but he finds himself being launched through the air. Ladybug leaps up to catch him, and he tries to cry out not to, but it’s too late. As they land, he realizes his hand touches something.

He stares in horror at what he’s just touched- the edge of her hand. Red fabric immediately starts dying black beneath his touch, like a wave of ink on bloody paper. He meets her eyes in a panic as he climbs out of her arms batting at the dark energy, as if he can contain it.

“No, no, NO NO NO-”

The blackness starts spreading across the surface of her suit, and she puts her good hand on his face. He looks into her eyes, and he can see the tears falling as she tries to come to terms with this farewell. “It isn’t your fault, Chat. I’ve always been a klutz. I love you. Tell my parents I love them too.”

The energy pours across her torso, climbing down, and she winces at the feel of it. He can only imagine, he doesn’t want to imagine, he wants it to _stop,_ he wants her to _stay._ He can’t even identify his own voice anymore as it leaves his throat, raw and torn with emotions he never wished to feel again.

“DON’T LEAVE ME, LADYBUG, DON’T LEAVE ME!”

The energy quickly spreads across the rest of her suit, and it’s starting to approach her neck too. “Tell Alya and Adrien that too… I’m sorry...”

He’s frozen. Adrien? Why did she want to tell _Adrien_ that she loved him? And wasn’t she only acquaintances with Alya?

Suddenly, it stops. The black energy is gone, and with it… Ladybug’s suit. She stands there, stark naked but for her mask and crying in front of him, still expecting to die. He doesn’t know what to do. He looks down and realizes that oh goodness there was literally nothing under that suit. He needs to stare at anything that isn’t her naked body and as his eyes frantically move about, they settle on a mark on her shoulder.

A scar shaped almost exactly like a cat, the size of a finger. He raises a hand to it and whispers, “Where did this little kitty come from?”

After a moment, her expression changes, and she realizes that the chill she’s feeling isn’t from Cataclysm. She looks down at herself, and then back up at Chat Noir, who should probably stop staring at that scar but he can’t help it. She screams, startling him out of his trance, and he manages to look her in the face just fast enough to see her angry frown as slaps him.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” He knows exactly what that was for.

“YOU WERE STARING, YOU STUPID CAT!” She’s closed in on him, pounding on his chest with her arms in frustration as she screamed “STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID.” He doesn’t tell her that this actually hurts because even without the suit _she’s still Ladybug and damn she has GUNS._

“I… I thought you were going to _die_!” He should’ve known better, his Cataclysm was awfully specific in that it would destroy whatever one thing that it touched. Ladybug’s suit wasn’t Ladybug, skin-tight as it was. Stupid, he was so _stupid-_

“I ALMOST WISH I DID! THIS IS _SO EMBARRASSING_!” She hits him again, and then leans onto her arms, against his chest.

He has no idea what to do. Not that there is any way he could have prepared for this situation, but generally having an upset, naked girl crying into your chest is the sort of situation you want to resolve as fast as possible. He pats her on the head, and a moment later, she’s hugging him and _he’s so glad the leather on this suit is pretty thick._ “Ah, um, you might want to go hide, maybe see if you can re-transform? I’ll uh… distract the villain for you.”

He looks to said villain, who is most certainly looking the other way. _At least he’s a gentleman too,_ he thinks to himself. Ladybug pulls back a little, and then her embarrassment finally surpasses her anger and relief as she turns bright red. “I’ll… I’ll be right back.”

* * *

 

Ladybug runs off in a hurry after the Akuma is cleansed. He can’t blame her, really. He’s fairly sure there weren’t any photographers in the area, but if there were, well… He tells himself not to look, even if other people are looking it’s just rude to her!

He checks the Ladyblog anyways. No mention of the actual contents of the battle, just that it had occurred and moved away from civilians fast enough that photos weren’t available. He’s relieved, and lets himself melt into his computer chair. He knows she’ll never repeat what she said today, but he wants to hear her say the words again so much. She loves him. She loves Adrien, too. Did she know? Was it coincidence?

There was another name as well. Alya. Was this a clue to her identity? She had mentioned her parents, even though she didn’t actually say who they were. He bites into one of the crackers he had brought into his room with the cheese he fed Plagg. Who could love both Adrien and Alya? The thought of Nino turning into Ladybug makes him choke on his food, and he has to gulp down water to get the taste of that thought out of his mouth just as much as wash down the cracker.

It’d probably be best to think about this at school tomorrow. Speaking of, the school was going to open their outdoor pool for classes. Getting to show off his body might take his mind off of seeing Ladybug’s… right?

* * *

 

He has never been more wrong in his life. The image of her skin is burned into his mind in such a way that it won’t leave, even though he wants it to. He’s not sure when he actually went to sleep, but when he wakes up to turn off his alarm, he still feels exhausted. The cat scar, especially, haunts him even well past breakfast. Where would you even _get_ a cat-shaped scar?

Nino notices that his thoughts aren’t exactly in the present when they’re changing and getting ready for the pool. “Yo, Earth to Adrien, you there? You okay?”

He’s not sure how long Nino was trying to get his attention, but he tries to look like he’s completely interested in his friend, posing by leaning against the wall. “Huh? Oh, yeah, totally.”

Nino just rolls his eyes as he throws his towel at the model. “Save your posing for the ladies, man. Come on, maybe dunking you will wake you up.”

As they file out, he gets a look at some of the swimsuits the girls are wearing. Some are sporty, others are cute, and most are colorful. He sees Marinette wearing a polka-dotted pink two-piece, and she blushes and waves nervously at him. Alya gives him a wink and a thumbs-up, or is she giving it to Nino? He’s not quite sure.

While many students take turns doing laps while the teacher times them, the others are free to relax. So it is that he finds himself hanging out with his three friends, Alya, Nino, and Marinette. Alya drapes a shoulder over the other girl, holding her close as she winks. “So boys, like what you see?” Marinette lets out a frustrated squeal as she tries to escape, to no avail.

He laughs at how cute they are, and decides it’s time to be himself a little as he flexes. “I dunno, it’s pretty hard to compete with my reflection, after all.”

Alya hides behind Marinette as she pushes the girl forward. “C’mon, model-boy, not even you can be so unaffected by Marinette’s charms.”

He looks down at Marinette’s suit, and he does agree that it’s quite charming. It’s then that he realizes that she’s actually _ripped_. That is most definitely a six-pack under the waves. The arms she’s moving about in nervousness are equally toned. He tries to move his eyes to somewhere else, somewhere that isn’t super obvious where he’s looking, and then he notices something on her shoulder.

“Where’d this little kitty come from? He looks familiar...”

Marinette freezes, but Alya laughs at the comment. “Oh man, that thing. Apparently it was an accident involving a Halloween cookie-cutter. Right, Marinette?”

Marinette’s not responding, and he can’t help but look from the scar to her face and back. She’s slowly turning more and more red. He’s wondering why when everything clicks, and he knows for sure the appropriate look to express is sheer terror when he recognizes the raw anger in his lady’s eyes. “WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN-”

He’s pretty sure he doesn’t deserve the slap this time. She huffs as she turns around, taking the scar out of his line of sight. “ _That…_ was for staring.”

He groans as he rubs the side of his face. “But you slapped me _yesterday_  too!”

She sticks her tongue out at him, as Alya and Nino look between the two of them in confusion. Alya’s the first to speak. “Wait what? What did you do _yesterday_ , Adrien?”

He swallows, as nervous as he was the first day of school. “Something I spent all night wishing I could take back.”

This only leaves their two friends even more confused, as Marinette crosses her arms in a huff. “Well, too bad. As they say… the cat’s out of the bag.”

He feels like if his jaw drops any lower he’ll be swallowing pool water. “H-hey, that’s my line! No fair!”

She just splashes him in the face and gives him that stupid, sexy smirk of hers. “All’s fair in love and war.”

He stares for a moment before breaking out into a grin of his own. “Oh, and which is this, princess?”

“At the moment? _War._ ”

“Oh, we’ll see about that!”

* * *

 

Nino turns to Alya as the two continue to splash each other, attracting the attention of their classmates. “Did you understand any of that?”

Alya just shakes her head in annoyance. “Not a word.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had thought of this fanfic two days ago so I could just ended this with a big ol' "APRIL FOOL'S SHE'S NOT DEAD"  
> Everything after Ladybug going off to change is more of an afterthought really  
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
